


Love Potion Chaos

by SlyRatJak



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Not a Crossover, One Shot Collection, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyRatJak/pseuds/SlyRatJak
Summary: In this collection of one-shots stories, young boys are the prey of women from an item or a spell gone wrong. From anime, cartoons, comics, and video games the situations are endless.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Jay | Nate, Neil (Mario Golf)/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone my name is SlyRatJak. When I first wrote my first fanfiction I only did it for a bet but since a certain pandemic happens I find that writing stories help me relax in these troubled times. But you all probably open this story were wonder what is "Love Potion Chaos"? Well, have anyone read my first story "Goten's Regrettable Wish"? You know the fanfiction story I made where a young boy being chased by females older than him. Well in "Love Potion Chaos" follows that formula but it not focusing on Dragon Ball this time.  
While I busy writing on my next big story I will write one-shot stories on different franchises from anime, cartoons, comics, and video games. And while I will post each of these stories on FanFiction.com on this site every one of my one-shots will be posted in kind of like a collection. Each story I wrote is base...

1\. An episode/chapter/issue that happens in their universe.  
2\. An alternate universe (close to the original, but I change to make to story happen).  
3\. A what-if scenario (Hold on isn't that the same thing as an alternate universe).

My stories may be completely random and the characters that will appear in these stories may even be some that no one had heard about but I can guarantee that there will be 'NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS'. Or in simple terms no make-believe characters that have a main role in the story. And who knows if one of my one-shots gets a lot of like maybe I will make it into a bigger story. And with that said I hope you enjoy it these stories (well one as of this moment). 

Also, I got some questions about am I doing commissions, and I want to inform you that I haven't done it before. Sure I write the story for free but sometimes commissions can be too weird for even for and I don't know how long it would take to finish writing a story. Either way, if you want to send me a request you must follow these rules.

1\. The request has to be about one young male and one older woman (same age count). I may accept two or three women if I familiar with the franchise.  
2\. You can't request a story for Dragon Ball, One Piece, or Naruto due to the fact I'm writing (or wrote) a story with those franchises.  
3\. I will only do a franchise at least once (for now) so first, call first serve.  
4\. I will only do a crossover story only if the two franchises exist in the same universe.  
5\. If it a franchise I don't know about I will try to look up information about it, but if I still not sure I will have to deny the request.  
6\. If you are unfamiliar with how I write my story maybe you should look at my other stories due to the fact I not really a good writer.  
7\. No gender swap characters. I'm sorry if you a fan of this but I will do any gender swap character that didn't happen in the story and/or filler episode.

I know all these rules may be strict but I think it's better to know these things instead of not knowing them at all and I just say no. Also, there will be about fourteen stories in total so keep that in mind.


	2. The Danger of Shuckle Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many of you Pokémon fans watch episode 170, "A Better Pill to Swallow"? Well, what happens if there that purple Shuckle had a child and the effect from drinking its berry juice is more dangerous than before. Nate (not Kyouhei from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, but Jay from a good 3D Pokémon game) will soon find out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franchise: Pokémon  
> Main Male Lead: Nate (Battle Revolution)  
> Main Female Lead: Professor Burnet

One day in Circhester, there was a soon-to-be Pokémon Trainer named Nate. He was a young ten-old boy (look like fourteen but the Pokémon universe is weird) with natural sleek chestnut hair with blue eyes. He wore a soft bright red skullcap with a black Pokeball pattern, a white t-shirt with a red Pokéball pattern on it, a yellow waterproof watch, a red and white wristband, blue jeans, and some red sneakers. He is original from Unova but he is on vacation with his parents and his two Pokémon who will be his partners when they start his journey. One was Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon who his parents gave him and the other was Riolu the Emanation Pokémon, a gift from his grandpa who comes from the Lucario Kingdom. Right now Nate is putting on his clothes as fast as he can but there was a certain reason why the boy was in a rush. Once Nate got his shirt on he petted them both as the yellow mouse hitch on Nate's shoulder while the blue...dog... a wolf...while the Emanation Pokémon decide to sit down and wait as Nate was putting on his pants. 

Nate: Today the big day! Today the big day! I can't wait!

As the boy finally put on his pants, Riolu got off from the floor and follow Nate as he exits out of the room and into the living room. The boy grabs a bowl of cereal and some Pokémon food for his two pals before sitting on the sofa the boy grabs the remote and presses the power button.

Nate: Come you guys they about to announce the winner!  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi pikachu pi. Pi pika pi chu?  
Nate: Because I have a strong feeling that we might win. And besides, even if we lose we still get a nice relaxing vacation since we're here.

As the tv turns on Nate quickly changes the channel as he knows what he wants to watch. When he got to a new channel he put the remote down and relaxed and ate his breakfast.

Announcer: Live from Wyndon this is CTV News. The new station that brings you all the latest headlines since 1998. With your hosts Karl Velardo and Lillian Carlile.  
Newscaster Karl: Good morning people and Pokémon of the world welcome to another issue of CTV News. I'm Karl Velardo.  
Newscaster Lillian: And I'm Lillian Carlile. And we got some exciting news to tell today.  
Newscaster Karl: Hey panther it's Sunday, February 14, and it a special day today!  
Newscaster Lillian: You mean the day when all men forget and they have to rush to the store at the last minute to find a gift for their loved ones?  
Newscaster Karl: Wait it's Valentine's Day today? I mean of course it Valentine's Day but that not what I talking about. Today the first day of the Pokémon Global Summit.  
Newscaster Lillian: That's right. The day when all the Pokémon Champions, Pokémon Professors, Gym Leaders, and other important faces of Pokémon come together to discuss any new discovery or issue that are happening in the world now.  
Newscaster Karl: But that not all, for the first time ever one lucky kid will get to go to them with all the famous celebrities. All they have to do is send their video of something that represents themself and that kid might win. 

As Nate crosses his fingers while rocking back and forth in his seat his two Pokémon whispers to each other as they were discussing something about their trainer. Just then a random guy came behind the new reports and hand Lillian a letter.

Newscaster Lillian: And we have the winner in this letter. Let's see who would that be.  
Nate: This is it!

The newscaster opens the letter as Nate gets closer and closer to the TV screen.

Newscaster Lillian: And the winner...is...Nate from Castelia City!  
Nate: I won!!  
Pikachu: Pika!?  
Riolu: Riol?

Nate celebrates as he rushes to the room to tell his parents while Pikachu and Riolu were surprised how he won. 

Pikachu: Pi pikachu pi pi ka?  
Riolu: olu. Ri ri olu.  
Newscaster Lillian: Congratulation to Nate for (she begin to giggle) his funny video he (trying hard to hide her laugher) sent us.  
Nate: What is she meant by funny video?  
Newscaster Karl: Dave why don't (trying not to show he was laughing) show everyone (pretend to cough but giggle a bit) the video.

As Nate came back to the sofa to see what he was talking about Riolu sank to his seat as the video on the tv screen glitch out to show that it wasn't showing the news anymore. Instead, it was showing Nate, Riolu, and a Magmortar on a mountain. 

Nate: Hold on...is that what I think it is.  
Nate (Video): You getting this Pikachu?  
Pikachu (Video): Pika.  
Nate (Video): Alright this will be my first ever capture I ever made. Magmortar is weakened, there no one around, and I have been practicing this time. Go Poké Ball!

Nate threw the Poké Ball but it didn't hit Magmortar. Instead it a boulder that being to roll down a hill heading in the boy's direction.

Nate: Uh oh. Run guys!

As Nate and the Pokémon begin to run the video glitch as it seems like Nate is now in the forest and on the mountain anymore. Also, Riolu switches with Pikachu, and Magmortar is swap with Steenee.

Nate: Ok, this will be my first ever capture I ever made. Steenee almost fainted and I save up my money for a better that will guarantee to work. Go Great Ball!

As Nate throw the Great Ball he did it so fast that he could be a pitcher in the baseball game. The good news was the ball did hit a pocket monster, the bad news was the monster that was hit was Riolu as it fell to the floor because it fainted. 

Nate: Sorry Riolu!

The video glitch again as now Nate has his hand on his face as he shakes his head with disappointment. 

Nate: Why is this so hard! I can win battles, solve mysteries, even sneak out of the house to do all these things. So why can't I capture one Pokémon?  
Riolu: Ri ri riolu.  
Nate: If I can't catch a Pokémon I can kiss my dream of becoming a Pokémon Trainer goodbye!  
Riolu: Ri ol ri riol u.  
Nate: You're right. You're right. 

Nate sigh as he turns toward the camera and the video move to show a fish flopping in the air. He then was holding a very rare ball as he sighs hoping that it will finally work.

Nate: Hello this is my (counting his fingers) one hundred and seventy-three attempt in my first ever capture I ever made. Magikarp is almost dead, I very desperate for a third Pokémon as both Pikachu and Riolu are just gifts. 

Nate: Please work. Go, Master Ball!

As he throws the Master Ball it looks like it was about to hit Magikarp. In fact, the ball was heading in the fish direction.

Nate: Yes! Yes!!

However when the ball was inches away from hitting the fish the ball just stop moving a fall to the floor. 

Nate: What? That's not fair. That's not fair!

Nate fell to the floor crying as Pikachu and Riolu comfort him. As the video ends it cut to the news anchors laughing historically as the boy slowly turns anger at one of his Pokémon. 

Nate: I thought you said you were going to send one of my gym battles?!  
Riolu: Ri ri ol ri? Ri ri ol ri olu riol ri olu.

Nate was being to burst into anger as hearing what he said just made it worst.

Riolu: ...Olu?  
Nate: Sorry!

Nate then grabs Riolu by his shoulders and being to shake him constantly. Pikachu reason with his trainer to let the Pokémon go since that video did help him win the contest.

Newscaster Karl: Oh man...seeing that video every time put a smile on my face. The summit starts at 3:00 p.m. and it the venue located in Wyndon. But don't miss the first day since each meeting will be located in a new location.

Nate: Come on you guys let get a move on.  
Pikachu: Pi.  
Riolu: Ri.

As Nate opens the door Pikachu and Riolu rushed out and Nate grabs a snack before going.

Nate: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I will be back before our flight leave!

As Nate slammed the door shut he forgot to turn off the TV as the news channel was still going.

Newscaster Lillian: By the way have you gotten my Valentine gift yet Karl?  
Newscaster Karl: O-Of course...I...did...  
Newscaster Lillian: Then where is it?  
Newscaster Karl: Um...

Meanwhile, on Route 8 the main lead continues on his travel to the summit as he was communicating with his Pokémon. They didn't have time to waste since the meeting starts today and he just won the contest...today. That doesn't seem right.

Nate: I still can't believe you send in those videos. Now the whole world going to know that I can't catch a single Pokémon.  
Riolu: Ri ol ri. Ri ol lu.  
Nate: True, but I got you from my grandfather and Pikachu from my parents. I was lucky to have both of you as my starter Pokémon.  
Pikachu: Pi pi pika pikapi pi ka pikachu pi?  
Nate: I don't know myself either? Maybe the three of us have this weird connection like that Tim and his partner.  
Pikachu: Kachu. 

As the three continue their walk they stop as they saw coming toward them. It was a Shuckle (not that big a deal) but something was strange about this one. Its shell was red at all but pink which wouldn't be weird if shiny Shuckle were pink which is not.

Nate: Hey look there a Shuckle. With a pink shell? I have never seen a Shuckle with a pink shell before. Maybe someone painted its shell as a cruel joke? Hmm....maybe I should catch it? What do you guys think?

Pikachu just gave his trainer a thumb up while Riolu just nods his head.

Nate: Alright it settles then. Pikachu I choose...  
???: Don't touch that Shuckle!

Coming from behind a rocky wall was a short old man with a long mustache that you may confuse as whiskers. And beside him was a Bellsprout who is probably the old man's Pokémon.

Nate: Who are you suppose to be?  
Old Man Shuckle: I go by many names but you can call me Old Man Shuckle.  
Nate: Old Man Shuckle?  
Old Man Shuckle: And this guy beside me is Spoopy.  
Spoopy: Bellsprout.  
Nate: Well my name is-wait I don't have much time. I kind of in a rush so if you don't mind I want to capture that Shuckle.

However, when Nate turn his attention back to the pink shell Pokémon it was guarded by some vines that were coming from Spoopy. He then looks at Old Man Shuckle who gave him a serious look which causes the boy to put his Poké Balls back in his pocket and turn to the man.

Old Man Shuckle: And that's why I hear to warn you not to catch that Shuckle.  
Nate: Why not? Hold on did you paint this Shuckle's shell pink?  
Old Man Shuckle: No, it was just born like that.  
Nate: Is it powerful?  
Old Man Shuckle: Not at all. Average at best.  
Nate: So what is it?  
Old Man Shuckle: Do you know what special about this Shuckle?

Nate looks at Pikachu and Riolu as they don't know why this Shuckle is special. So the boy took his notebook and look at the notes he took about all the Shuckles he encounters.

Nate: Other than it being a Bug and Rock-type Pokémon I think it could make Berry Juice by storing berries in its shell.  
Old Man Shuckle: And that's the reason why you shouldn't catch that particular Shuckle.  
Nate: Well if you think about it all Shuckles are Bug and Rock-type so I think it is unfair not to...  
Old Man Shuckle: Not about the type you idiot the juice! When you drink the Berry Juice out of this Shuckle you could be attracted to Pokémon!  
Nate: Attractive to Pokémon?  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Old Man Shuckle: This Shuckle is the son of the rare purple Shuckle who causes anyone to emit strong pheromones that would attract any nearby Pokémon whoever drinks his juice. The effect lasts for three days and three nights but the effect of the pheromones is stronger than you think.  
Nate: There no way that possible.  
Old Man Shuckle: It is, one time back from when I was in Johto I tried to track that purple Shuckle so I can get some of its juice for myself. However, finding that Pokémon was hard to find I was starting to give up. Until one day, there was a group of villains who drank the juice and cause all the Pokémon in the forest to be attracted to them. Luckily due to me, Spoopy, and a group of helpful trainers, we would able to defeat the bad buys and save the Pokémon.  
Spoopy: Bell sprout.  
Riolu: Ri.  
Nate: So if the crisis was avoided why are you here warning instead of being in Johto?  
Old Man Shuckle: Well after that incident trainers heard about the purple Shuckle and tried to use the juice to their advance in catching Pokémon. So I caught that purple Shuckle and move to Galar where it would be safe. Then my little friend fell in love and in just a few short days it had a child. However, instead of having a purple or red shell, it had a pink shell.  
Nate: Are Shuckles from the Galar reason have a different shell?  
Spoopy: Bell (shakes its head no).  
Nate: Then how can a purple shell Pokémon and a red shell Pokémon make a pink shell Pokémon?  
Old Man Shuckle: I don't know?

Nate, Pikachu, and Riolu just gave him stares as they starting to not believe his story as there some holes in the story that doesn't make sense.

Nate: Interesting. But the whole story you telling is is about a purple shell Shuckle. The one in front of me is pink. Does juice have the same effect as its father?  
Old Man Shuckle: Well I assume it does but, to be honest, I have no idea.  
Nate: So when you told me about drinking the Berry Juice out of this Shuckle you were lying to me.  
Old Man Shuckle: I would say it like that.  
Nate: I pretty sure it is lying. Come on Pikachu, Riolu let's go.  
Pikachu: Pika.  
Riolu: Rio lu.

As the three were leaving the old man doesn't like the way he was treated and realized why the boy left the way he did.

Old Man Shuckle: You don't believe me do you?  
Nate: I not saying it sounds ridiculous but it is ridiculous. First, there no such thing as a juice that makes a Pokémon magnet, and second how can you assume something if you haven't even tested it out.  
Old Man Shuckle: Then would you and your Pokémon want to be the first to taste its juice?  
Nate: Drink the Shuckle juice?  
Old Man Shuckle: Like you say I have no idea what would happen if you drink the juice. Maybe the juice has the same effect as the original or maybe it will have the opposite effect and make Pokémon violent against you. Who knows but we need a test it first before I warn more people not to catch it.

Seeing the Shuckle the boy begins to feel a little nervous along with his Pokémon. They already tried Berry Juice before but what if that old man's story turned out to be true.

Nate: I not sure about it?  
Old Man Shuckle: Well if it does work maybe you could actually catch a Pokémon for once?

Just then a switch flip turns on Nate as he looks at the old man with small pupils in his eyes.

Nate: How did you know about that?  
Old Man Shuckle: Nate my boy, your video is all around the world. It would be impossible not to see some of your failures.

As the old man begins to laugh Nate's worry quickly changes to anger as he can't be stand to laugh at it anymore.

Nate: Give me that!

Nate then grabs the pink Shuckle and drinks the juice that was coming out of its shell. After a couple of gulps, he then smacks his lips as the Berry Juice has an interesting aftertaste.

Nate: Not bad. Sweet but not too sweet. You both have to try it.

Nate hand Shuckle's shell to Riolu as he drinks the juice out of his shell. He then passes it to Pikachu as he then drinks from the shell too before putting it down and letting Shuckle run away from them.

Pikachu: Pi. Pi pipi pika pi pikachu.  
Riolu: Ri ou lu ri. Ri ou ri ri ol u.  
Old Man Shuckle: When you come back from the summit tell me what the juice did to you and your Pokémon.  
Nate: Ok that's a deal but when nothing happens I'm allowed to catch that Shuckle.  
Old Man Shuckle: Deal.

As the two shake their hands Nate continues his travel to Wyndon where at long last he made with ten minutes to spare. When he got to the venue he had a satisfying look on his face as he was about to take his first step into the building.

Nate: Ok let get this meeting started.  
Officer Jenny: Hold on!  
Nate: Huh? What is it, officer?  
Officer Jenny: Pokémon are not allowed to go into the conference room during the briefings.  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Nate: How come?  
Officer Jenny: Well if we let Pokémon in and if two Pokémon get into a fight things will get out of control.  
Nate: I get it, then I guess I drop you off in my room then  
Officer Jenny: Can't do that either. Pokémon are not allowed to be in a guest room by themself during the meetings.  
Riolu: Ri ol ri ri riol lu?  
Nate: Then do you have a daycare around here so I can drop them off?  
Officer Jenny: No, but we do have a nursery right over there.  
Nate: Nursery is it like a daycare?  
Officer Jenny: Well a nursery is...

Jenny whispers in the boy's ear as they explain what they do in the Pokémon Nursery. As Nate listens to her information he got redder as he felt embarrassed hearing those things.

Nate: I can't put them in there! It not right to do that to them!  
Officer Jenny: Sorry kid it either that or no briefing for you.

He thought about it for a while as he was weighing the two options he had. But realize that this is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity he took the only choice he thought was the best. 

Nate: I will be right back.

Nate pick up his Pokémon and ran to the building next door. After dropping his pals off he made it in the venue and got in his seat one minute before three. 

Nate: (Well the good news was I made it in. The bad news is I have to explain to my friends what the nursery was and they did put up a fight. But at least I in and can look at the summit.)

As the boy looks around he saw people that he could be he sees. Gym leaders, elite four, professors, champions, previous champions, every big shot in Pokémon are here. Just then the lights in the building turn dark as he saw someone walking in front of everyone and he was holding a microphone. 

Leon: Hello everyone, my name is Leon, the Champion of the Galar region's Pokémon League and I will be your host for today.  
Nate: (Champion Leon, the trainer with a Charizard that can Gigantamax. Cool!)  
Leon: As you know Chairman Rose was supposed to be the one starting these events today but he was busy with other important things. But he will be on the second day if you have any questions to ask him.  
Nate: (I heard of that guy. For some reason he just gives me the creeps when he smiles. I mean it's a nice smile but other times his smile gives me chills down my spine.)  
Leon: Now before I start I have to conform everyone that Brook, Misty, Cilan, and Clemont would not be joining us during this summit due to reasons, but with that said lets us begin by talking about the steps we could take to stop global warming.  
Nate: (Yeah, wait what?)  
Leon: Well you see in the Alola it was 106 Degree during one summer day with a low of blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
Nate: (This is going to be a long meeting.)

Five hours later Nate had his head on the table as he could take it anymore. He felt like if he had to go to school and listen to a lecture about listening to lectures.

Nate: I have to say that was the most boring thing I have ever heard in my life. It's almost like being in school except with no breaks. Well, I guess they have to discuss the boring stuff before talking about the awesome things.

Nate got from the table as he gathers his belongings and was heading for the door.

Nate: Now that the first day is over with I should go and get Pikachu and Riolu from the nursey before they have to do you know what. I know that the cafeteria is big maybe I can treat them to make up for...

All of a sudden Nate's vision was blurry and he finds it hard to stand still. His head was moving back and forth and couldn't control it either.

Nate: Something doesn't feel right. I feel warm and...fuzzy. No...now I just want to take a good...nap. I just need to go to my room first....before...I

Nate put his hand to the table to catch himself but that didn't do the trick so he tried his best to head to the door. However, that didn't really matter because after he took his first step he fainted not until someone else opens the door before he did. That person who enters the room was a tanned skin woman with white spiky hair and yellow eyes. She wears a grey vest, black stirrup pants, green flat shoes, a silver necklace, a green headband at the back of her head, and a black jacket with orange ends tied to her waist. That person was no other than Professor Burnet who finds the boy lying on the floor.

Burnet: Whoever thought inviting a kid on the first day of a summit is not thinking right. People know that the first day nothing interesting happen it's the second kids would pay attention to. Hey Nate, the meeting is over wakes up.

However, when he didn't respond she quickly realizes that something was wrong and grabs hold of him to see if he's alright.

Burnet: Hey, Nate what wrong? Does Nate say something? Nate?! NATE!?

As she continues to shake the boy, Nate can hear everything she says but the more he hear her talk the more it got harder to hear Burnet. Eventually, Nate woke up and feeling better than ever but he notices that he was not in the room was in. In fact, he notices that he was in a bed as he was in one of the bedrooms. The only thing is that he was not in his own room so he got out of the bed as he looks to see where he was. When he heard the door open it was Professor Burnet who was holding a thermometer in her hand. When he saw Nate she was shocked to see him out of bed and moving around.

Nate: Oh hey Professor Burnet. Where am I?  
Burnet: You're in Kukui and my room. I brought you here when you fainted.  
Nate: Fainted? Now that you mention it I did feel a bit sluggish awhile ago.  
Burnet: Can you tell me what happens to you. What were you on the floor?  
Nate: I don't know. Let me think about it.

As Nate begins to talk among himself trying to figure out how it happens the professor sigh as it seems like she won't be getting any answers from him. 

Burnet: Well at least the boy is alright. He kind of reminds me of Ash for some reason only this kid gives off a certain vibe. The kind of vibe that says every day something weird happens but I tried to make the best of it. Oh well, better tell Kukui everything that just happens.

When she reaches for the phone and tells her husband about the boy is she suddenly stop as something came over her. As she sniffs her nose she found an irresistible scent going from Nate which cause her not to reach for the phone and listen to the kid's story.

Nate: And then I felt warm and fuzzy inside and before I know it here. But the feeling I felt is something I haven't felt in a while. It's almost like...  
Burnet: The feeling of love?  
Nate: Exactly. But the strange thing...Burnet?

Nate notices that something was wrong with Professor Burnet as her eyes become hearts and the only thing she was looking a was Nate. The boy felt a little creep out so he decides to take a step back from her.

Nate: Why are you giving me that look. The way you're looking at me is like you...  
Burnet: Seeing something wonderful for the first time, you can say that!

As Burnet took a step closer to Nate, the boy tried to move alongside the wall as he tried to get to the door.

Nate: And what's wrong with your eyes professor? They're...  
Burnet: They're filled with love for you, Nate!  
Nate: Love!? For me!? I a kid and you like in your late twenties professor!?

As Nate tried to make a run for the door Burnet quickly locks the door which causes the boy to change his tactic.

Burnet: Age is just a number Natty.  
Nate: I pretty sure it not!  
Burnet: And please just call me Burnet from now on.  
Nate: But what about Professor Kukui? Aren't you two marry? And besides, isn't it Valentine's Day? Why aren't you two together today?

Burnet begins to walk even closer toward Nate as the only thing he could do was back away from her.

Burnet: You worry about Kukui coming in? Don't worry he's busy hanging out with some of the other professors for awhile.  
Nate: And how long will that take?  
Burnet: For a couple of hours.  
Nate: A couple of hours!!  
Burnet: And besides we both know that the summit was going to be on the fourteenth so we decide to celebrate early Valentine on the twelfth.

As Nate finds himself back against a wall Burnet step closer as Nate begins to panic and blush at the same time.

Nate: (I don't get it? why is Professor Burnet acting this way? What could have made her this way? Uh no! That pink Shuckle's Berry Juice, that must be it! However, instead of me being attractive to Pokémon, it just makes me attractive to humans girls! And seeing that she an adult and Officer Jenny told me what they do at the nursery I don't like what going to happen next!)  
Burnet: Tell you what Natty you can leave any time.  
Nate: Really?  
Burnet: Of course.

But just as she said that Burnet pulls out the room key and drops it down her cleavage causing Nate's whole face to turn completely red. 

Burnet: All you have to do is unlock the door.

Knowing that Burnet's chest is the one place he wouldn't even attempt to reach he tried to think of what to do as he just did the first thing that pops in his head. It wasn't a smart plan, nor it was a great one but it was the only thing he could think of.

Nate: I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!!

Nate quickly heads to the door trying to turn the knob as hard as he can but with no prevail. He then runs away from Burnet as she begins to chase him all through the room in circles and in zip zag. 

Nate: This is bad! Very bad! I can't run forever! I still need to get...Pikachu and Riolu! That right, they drunk some of the juice too! Would the juice make them attracted to humans or to Pokémon? I just hope I don't have to find out.

All of a sudden the Xtransceiver on his arm begins and saw that it was coming from the Pokémon Nursey he drop them off at. Afraid to know what happens to his friends but he decides to answer his device as to him not knowing is even worst. 

Nate: Hello.  
Breeder: Yes, am I speaking to Nate?  
Nate: That's right.  
Breeder: Sorry to disturb you but your Pokémon are in danger.  
Nate: What kind of danger.  
Breeder: See for yourself.

The boy looks at his phone scream as he saw something that he couldn't believe what is happening. Pikachu was being chased by a Lopunny while a Gardevoir was after Riolu. 

Pikachu: Pi pi pika!  
Riolu: Riol ri olu!  
Breeder: We tried to separate our best to handle the situation but the moment those female Pokémon got their scent, they went into heat and tried to mate with them. We have a theory that if more Pokémon sniff them they will go into heat too.  
Nate: (So it really was the Shuckle juice! And if what the breed said is true then the same thing will happen to me!) I will be there as fast as I can! Just make sure my Pikachu and Riolu are safe.  
Breeder: We'll try our best.

As Nate ends the video call, he tried to plan a way to escape Burnet but trips over his own foot and fell onto the bed. 

Nate: Phew. It a safe thing I landed on this bed.  
Burnet: Gotcha you my Natey-Poo!

As Nate look forward and saw the professor right in front of him.

Burnet: Finally decide to give up and get down to business, you really are a naughty boy are you?  
Nate: What? No! I just fell over and fell on the...  
Burnet: It's a shame Kukui and I haven't done it yet. After all, today isn't a safe day.  
Nate: A safe day for what?

Nate then remembers about his phone call he got awhile ago and begins to shake in fear as he begins to piece together what she meant by a safe day. However the thought of what might happen next only make Burnet remove the jacket from her waist and made her breathe heavily.

Burnet: I can't take it anymore! I have to have you now!

Hearing that Nate tried to get off from the bed as fast as he could but Burnet leaps onto him, pin him down, and begins kissing his mouth. Nate couldn't know how to react as he felt her breast touching his chest and her tongue in his mouth. As this continues on things begin to elevate as pieces of clothes being taken off and throw away by the professor. First, it was a white t-shirt, next was black pants, then was blue jeans, followed by a grey vest. Just then when the room light turned off a black bra, a black panty, and white underwear was thrown as Nate and Burnet were nake and were the bedsheets. The boy finally broke free from the kiss, but his face was still red as a tomato. No matter what he sees all he saw was the professor's nake body and between her breasts was the key to the door.

Nate: (I can't handle and more of her kisses. If I want to get out of here it's now or never.)

As the boy reaches for the key he closes his eyes as looks at a woman's naked body makes him uncomfortable. When his hand finally felt something he immediately grabs it and it cause Burnet to make a sexy moan. Hearing that Nate instantly turn to see what he grab and the thing he grabs only make the woman lust for him even more.

Burnet: So you finally be honest with yourself my little Natey-Poo.  
Nate: No! You know what I was trying to grab! Please don't do anything that we'll both regret later.

She didn't care as her mouth made contact with Nate's lips again. Not only but the professor moves his body that Nate's weenie went into her cookie. In simple terms, the two were in a reverse mating press and hearts were coming out the room while the door rumble at the same time. After several hours of mating Nate finally got the key to get out but Burnet was still clinging on to Nate like he's a stuffed toy. Due to the lack of stamina and how heavy the professor was, he had no choice but to crawl to the door. However, it wasn't easy due to the fact she giving him soft kisses on the cheek and whisper seductively in his ear.

Burnet: Nate...Nate...I love you...I love you so much...  
Nate: No more...please... (Well I didn't I did somethings I will regret forever and I still don't know if Pikachu and Riolu are ok, but at least things can't get any worse.) 

However, before he could reach the doorknob Burnet flip Nate over and it seems like Burnet was back on her feet for some reason. 

Burnet: So are you ready to do it again?  
Nate: No..please...I am still sensitive...down there...

She didn't care as she interest Nate's weenie into her cookie again and the process continues. Three days later back at Route 8, Old Man Shuckle and Spoopy were making something medicines with some of Shuckle juice until the grass Pokémon notified its owner that something was coming this way.

Old Man Shuckle: What that Spoopy, something coming this way?  
Spoopy: Bell sprout.  
Old Man Shuckle: It must be Nate then with the report. Let see if our pink little friend juice is dangerous as its father.  
Nate: No, it's more dangerous than its father!

Coming from the tall grass the old man and the grass monster were shocked to see Nate, Pikachu, and Riolu in the state they're in. Their hair was a mess, they have sacks under their eyes, and I believe they might have lost weight.

Old Man Shuckle: Dear lord! What happens to you all!?  
Nate: I tell you what happens, that pink little bug juice did make us emit pheromones but it only makes Pikachu and Riolu attractive to Pokémon. However, it made me a stud to women and I did...things I probably wouldn't do until I turn twenty-one! Sure it wasn't the same as the purple Shuckle juice but in the wrong hand, it could be a dangerous weapon!  
Old Man Shuckle: Oh my! Is that really true?  
Pikachu: Pika! Pi pi ka pi ka pi pika pi pikachu pi pi ka pika pi chu!  
Riolu: Ri ri ol ri ri ol ri ol ol ri riolu!  
Nate: It lasts for three days and three nights but the worst thing is after when the effect wears off all women effect by the juice will go on as if nothing has happened!  
Old Man Shuckle: So they don't remember doing anything to you at all?  
Nate: Nothing! However, some women will blush at me when they look so it seems like the attraction didn't go completely away.  
Old Man Shuckle: Well that....something.

The old man looks and notices that Pikachu was holding a Pokémon Egg in his hand.

Old Man Shuckle: Well on the bright side, thank your Pikachu you get an egg.  
Nate: As much as I finally got the third Pokémon this egg wasn't thanked Pikachu.  
Old Man Shuckle: Then if it wasn't you then who?

He turns his attention away from Pikachu and onto Nate's other Pokémon and he couldn't believe what he had withness.

Old Man Shuckle: Riolu! But I thought they label him as an egg group as undiscovered.  
Nate: Yeah those Pokémon Breeders still trying to figure that out when they told me. But when you release that Lucario egg group is Field and Human-Like everything starts to make sense. Either way, I don't want to catch that Shuckle any, and whatever you do make sure trainers don't catch that Pokémon. 

Nate immensely walks away from the old man and heads back to Circhester to meet with Nate's parents. As Nate, Pikachu, and Riolu travel down the road they talk among themself one more time.

Nate: Alright here the plan, when we get back to the hotel we tell mom and dad that the summit was great, Drake gave us this Pokémon Egg, and we will not mention the Shuckle juice or about the...other things. Agree.  
Pikachu: Pika.  
Riolu: Riol.  
Nate: Good, and one more thing. When we start our Pokémon journey let not go to Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Nate doesn't appear in the anime or that he doesn't have a Pikachu or a Riolu but I just need to honor Pokémon Battle Revolution. A game that when I was growing up I can think that was the next step for the Pokémon franchise. Now that Sword & Sheild is out I still feel like Battle Revolution put in more effort than the new entry to the franchise.


	3. A Hole in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Neil accidentally ties a golf match things seem like it no problem...well the cost was Baby Peach losing a race. Now Baby Peach is out for revenge and with her love arrows she will hunt Neil down until she shoots him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franchise: Super Mario  
> Main Male Lead: Neil  
> Main Female Lead: Princess Peach

It is hole 18 on the Marion course and things this match is getting close. Neil and Ella are doing well against Buzz & Helen and they both have a total of 18 points. However there is one problem, this is the last hole and Neil and Ella still haven't made it in the hole. The worse part is that their ball is in a bunker which is difficult to get out of. So if Neil doesn't make their ball in the hole in his next swing they will lose the game.

Buzz: Come on Neil just give up. We know that you both going to lose.  
Ella: Don't listen to him  
Helen: But he is right you know no matter what you do there no way for you two will win.  
Ella: Yo, but at least we can tie if he makes it in.  
Neil: Could you all please be quiet! 

As Neil pay his attention to the golf ball he was sure of one thing about his situation. There really is no way his team will win. At best all he can do is to chip to ball in so it can be a tie.

Neil: (Things would be a lot easier if my ball wasn't in the bunker. Maybe if I focus all my power into this shot it could do the trick and put it in the hole.)

Neil did exactly what he did and use all his strength he had and made the ball go out of the bunker. However unknown to him, a powerful guts of wind came by and it sends the ball flying so far that it was not viewable to anyone. Ella, Buzz, and Helen were shocked to see the ball flying as Neil got out of the bunker.

Neil: So did the ball made it in the hole?

The three surprised kids turn to look at their friend as Neil had no idea what happened to the ball.

Ella: No...it did not.  
Neil: Rats. I would have sworn that if I use all my strength it would have made it in the hole.  
Buzz: Maybe it would have if that gust of wind didn't show up.  
Neil: Gust of what?  
Ella: Just as you hit the ball it made it out of the sand bunker but a powerful wind made the ball go farther than expected.  
Buzz: We didn't see where it land but I think it passed those mountains over there.

Now Neil himself was surprised after hearing this as his jaw was hanging and his hat slowly came off his head. 

Neil: You joking right?  
Buzz: Do you see a golf ball anywhere around you?

Neil looks all around the course hoping to find his ball but sadly luck wasn't on his side. He then became upset that he took his hat and throw it on the ground before sitting criss-cross.

Neil: Oh, rats!  
Ella: Well things happen Neil. We beat them next time for sure.  
Neil: I guess you right Ella.  
Helen: Hey guys look!

The four kids look as they saw something landing in the hole so they went to check it out. The golfers were surprised as it was the golfball Neil hit was in the hole but everyone didn't know how that happens. 

Buzz: I guess that means this match end in...a tie.  
Neil: That also means it did past those...mountains.  
Helen: But why did the ball go in the opposite direction? It does not as if the ball has a mind of its own.

The golfers just look at each other as they have no idea how that happens as the logic of how the golf ball can pass the mountain and come back while going straight into the hole doesn't add up.

Ella: Ok, let just all go back to the clubhouse and never talk about his again.  
Neil: Agree.  
Buzz: Ditto.  
Helen: Never speak what again?  
Ella: You know the...

Just then Helen creepily turns her head to Ella as she doesn't want to talk about it again. Realizing that her friend knew about the ball the four of them begin to pack up and head back to the clubhouse. However, six minutes earlier a race was going on at Merry Mountain. A race track that was a three hours drive away from the Marion golf course and it seems like them on the final lap.

Lakitu MKTV: This is going to be a close one as we are on the final lap and Baby Peach is in the lead blowing everyone away. However there still one thing that bugs me. Why is she dressed up as cupid in a cold place like this? Well, I guess I can't question that since Luigi wearing lederhosen for some reason but that has to wait as someone was about to cross the finish line.

That person is the royal baby herself as she is leaving everyone in the dust. She looks behind to see Shy Guy behind her so she threw a green shell at him causing her to gain some distance away from him.

Lakitu MKTV: If she wins again not only will she get first place but she will move up a rank. However, if she doesn't win she be back at the bottom since this is the last race for this tour. 

Baby Peach was about to cross the finish line until something came out from the sky at high speed. 

Lakitu MKTV: Hey what that coming toward the Baby Peach? It's not an item I'm familiar with, but it heading in Baby Peach's direction! Watch out!

The object hit Baby Peach's head and the thing went flying back from where it came from. The made the infant's head hurt so much that she couldn't concentrate on driving and made her kart crash into a pole that was beside the finish line. When she tried to back up her kart she got hit by Spiny Shell which cause Bowser to pass her follow by Hammer Bro and Diddy Kong. When her kart recovers from the hit a red shell hits her kart and Wario and Toadette passed her. As her kart recovers again and tried to cross the finish line again but she was hit by a green shell and Iggy and Luigi pass her. And just when things couldn't get any worse someone snips Baby Peach with a banana which was Shy Guy who passed her too. After all those items hit her the infant finally passed the finish line but she begins to cry as her win was taken from her.

Lakitu MKTV: Wow! I mean wow! Due to the most random of events, Baby Peach went from first place to last place in a snap. What worse than due to her placing last not only did she could move up her rank but she also place last.  
Bowser: Yes! I won! In your face everyone! This is the luckiest race I have ever won! No, really. I won this base out of luck.  
Lakitu MKTV: Interesting so didn't have anything to do with the object hitting Baby Peach.  
Bowser: No?  
Lakitu MKTV: Was anyone responsible for hitting Baby Peach with an unknown item?

All the other racer shook their heads no as Baby Peach stop crying to realize that her win wasn't because of the other racers. It was caused by someone else.

Lakitu MKTV: Ok if that not the case let me go to the recording to see what really cause the crash.

As the Lakitu watch the video the race sees normal up until the part Baby Peach go hit. After watching the scene a couple of times he slows down the video and a zoom in to have a shocked look on his face. 

Waluigi: So what is it?  
Diddy Kong: Ooh ee-e? (You know what the object is yet?)  
Lakitu MKTV: It may be hard to believe folks but the unidentified object that hit Baby Peach was a golf ball!  
All Drivers: A golf ball!?

He turns the camera to the racers to see the ball bounce off of the baby's head which made everyone confuse and surprise. Well everyone except for the baby herself, was just in complete shock.

Shy Guy: I can't believe a golf ball was the reason why she loses.  
Hammer Bro: I mean I'm happy I won first place but that just random luck.  
Luigi: Hey I recognize that symbol on that golf ball. That has to belong to that young golfer Neil.

Everyone turns to the green plumber who was wondering how he knows that.

Luigi: He was a golfer who beat us all in a tournament. You know blue cap, yellow vest, have a good golf swing.

Still, nobody knows who Luigi was talking about as he sighs.

Luigi: The kid who throws his hat to the floor and says rats every time he gets a double bogey.  
Bowser: Oh yeah!  
Waluigi: Now I remeber him!  
Wario: Isn't there a golf course not too far from here?  
Lakitu MKTV: Well we did have a walk from the Marion Clubhouse to get to this place.

Hearing that Baby Peach's emotion went from sadness to angry in a snap. She slowly moves her head as she stares at the camera to see the symbol on the golf ball. 

Baby Peach: Neeiiilll!!

She then grabs a bow with arrows from her kart and repeated thought to herself about Luigi's description of Neil. She then to fly from her seat and fly toward where the golfball flew too which spook the other racers.

Shy Guy: Is it just me or is she flying?  
Waluigi: She probably was using a power-up or something.  
Lakitu MKTV: Um, Baby Peach I know you're mad about not winning the race but isn't getting revenge unladylike for you. So if you kindly come back here and stay after the award ceremony is over then you can get your revenge.

Baby Peach then slowly turns to the Lakitu as seems to not be in the mood for this. She then picks up the bow she had in her hand and aims an arrow at the Koopa riding on a cloud. She then pulls the arrows back and releases them sending the arrow to hit Lakitu. All the racers were surprised by what they just saw as the baby fly away.

Iggy: She actually shoots Lakitu with an arrow! That was…CRAZY!  
Bowser: And people call me a villain?  
Hammer Bro: But boss you are a villain.  
Bowser: But have I ever kill anyone?

Everyone thought about it but they can't recall a moment when Bowser did kill anyone. So they then turn their attention back to the Lakitu who was kissing the camera...what? As he releases his kiss he had that love glare look on his face as he stares into his camera before snuggling it.

Lakitu MKTV: I love you camera!

As he went back to kissing it the racers were creep out on how the turtle creature is making out with his camera. 

Diddy Kong: Ooh ee. Oh ooh e. Ooh e-ee. Ooh ee-e? (Wings. Arrows. Lakitu in love with his camera. Do you think she has the power of cupid?)  
Shy Guy: Don't be silly this has to be a prank. Besides, we still don't have any proof that claims those arrows really are love arrows.

Just then the arrow that was on Lakitu's back disappears but other than that he's still in love with the camera. Seeing that magical thing happen causes everyone to be frightened and took a step back before they shake in fear.

Luigi: W-What a minute? Those arrows she had in her hands actually work?  
Iggy: I guess someone sold her the real thing.  
Bowser: But who has the right mind would sell something like that to a baby?!  
Wario: I don't know?

Just as Wario finish saying that a dollar came flying out from his overall. He quickly picks it up before no one noticed as he only Waluigi notice and gave his friend a stern look. Luigi knowing that things could get worse went into his kart and drove down the mountain as he tried to warn everyone. Meanwhile back at the Marion Clubhouse, the four golfers were with the legendary golfer Mario as they all have disgusted faces as they are watching MKTV...live.

Mario: Oh boy...  
Buzz: He has been showing us his lips for hours!  
Helen: This is why we should have recorded the race while we had our match.  
Neil: Why are we still watching this?!

Ella decides to be the smart one of the group and turns off the TV. The moment the screen turns black everyone was relieved as they didn't have to watch anymore or the wired relationship of a Lakitu and a camera.

Neil: Thank you, it's finally over.  
Mario: Things can't get any weirder today.  
Luigi: MARIO!!

Everyone turns their attention as the green plumber ran through the room trying to warn everyone. 

Luigi: MARIO!! MARI-

However, as he was running Luigi trip and roll the hitting everything in the room. The television, other golfers, even the chairs. Eventually, when Luigi stops rolling he finds himself face to face with his brother.

Mario: What's wrong Luigi? You sound like Bowser is causing trouble for the princess again.  
Luigi: No the princess is causing trouble for everyone.  
Mario: But she not even here yet. She still in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Luigi: Let's-a goes to the other room. I can tell you everything.

Mario didn't know what Luigi want him to speak to him outside this room but he decides to follow along anyway. As they left the room the golfers watch through a window as while they couldn't hear anything they could see their expression. Luigi was panicking the entire time but Mario made a lot of facing during the conversation. First Mario look like he was listening, then it was shocking, followed by fright, and then disgust. However, what really got everyone's attention was when the Mario Bros. turn to Neil as everyone in the clubhouse got suspicious of him.

Ella: Neil!  
Neil: I don't know what they are talking about but I have nothing to do with it!  
Buzz: Really? Are you sure you didn't do anything like hit Bowser with a golf ball?  
Neil: No I didn't!

Just then the Mario pops his head through the door and turns his attention to Neil. He didn't look mad but he had a worried look on his face.

Mario: Neil. Ella. Buzz. Helen. Can you guys come here quickly? It's-a very important.

All the other golfer then begin to be suspicious of all four golfers as they tried to avert their eyes from them as they went through the door. When everyone was in the same room as the plumbers Mario took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself before the talk so he didn't scare anyone.

Mario: Ok remember when I just enter the clubroom and you all were telling me about the match you all have. You all told me it was a tie.  
Helen: That's right.  
Mario: However when you guys talk about every hole you all play in detail you describe the last hole you didn't tell me how Neil and Ella tied the game.

Just then everyone became silent as they just remember the most random thing that happens on the last hole.

Mario: So if anyone could explain what happens on the last swing then I could put all the pieces together. So how did Neil and Ella's team end in a tie?

All the four golfers look at each other as they don't know what to do. However, Buzz decides to step up and tell the two big icons the truth about the last hole.

Buzz: Well Neil and Ella's ball was in a sand bunker and Neil swing the ball to get it out of it. However, a big gust of wind came by and send it to pass some mountain. Just when things couldn't get weirder the ball came back and went straight into the hole.  
Helen: To be honest we get that the ball can go off course due to wind, but we still not sure why and how the ball came back.

Mario and Luigi turn to look at each other as the younger brother nods his head.

Luigi: I think we know how that happens.  
Neil: And what might that be?  
Luigi: By hitting Baby Peach on the head on the head.  
Ella: What?  
Mario: This may be hard to explain but here me out. You all remember when we were watching tv no too long ago and underneath Lakitu's lips said, "Bad Luck for Baby Peach. First Place to Last Place in a Flash."

The golfers just nod his head with agreement.

Mario: Well it turns out that the baby version of the princess lost a race because she was hit by a golf ball and is now going to take her revenge. According to my bro, the ball belongs to you and will force you to fall in love by shooting you with some love arrows that turn out to be real.  
Neil, Ella, Buzz, & Helen: WHAT!?  
Ella: How's that possible? How do we know that the ball belongs to Neil?  
Luigi: I kind of said the ball belongs to you after seeing the symbol on the ball.  
Neil: Symbols? I don't have symbols on my golf balls.  
Luigi: WHat about your name.

Neil realized that he did do that to tell the difference between his team and his opponent team. He then went tilt his cap in an angel so that no one can see his face. 

Ella: Well at least we know now how the game was tied.  
Helen: And you saying that Baby Peach may come and get her revenge on Neil. That can't be possible. She one of the nicest people on the planet.  
Mario: True, but that doesn't mean she was always like that as a baby.  
Buzz: You're serious?  
Mario: One time when my brother and I were little we use to play with the princess at the castle. But every time we took a nap time she would put food and toys in our diaper and we wouldn't know until after we have an accident.  
Ella: Why would she put her toys in your diaper?  
Mario: It wasn't her. It was ours.  
Ella: Oh.  
Luigi: So due to that we have so much emotional trauma as a baby our parents decide to do something that will change our lives forever.  
Buzz: And that would be?  
Luigi: They make us wear overalls for the rest of our life.

Neil, Ella, Buzz, and Helen look at each other as they understand what going and also know why the baby Mario Bros. wears overalls.

Neil: Don't worry with you guys on our side we are sure not only to calm down Baby Peach but to get rid of that bow and arrows. What the worse could happen.  
Luigi: Famous last words.

Just then someone burst through the door which causes everyone to look. It was Baby Peach who tried to look menacing but the face she was making was a kid who was upset because she didn't get what she wants.

Baby Peach: Neeeiill!!  
Buzz: You weren't kidding about the cupid thing.  
Helen: We know that Neil's golfball causes you the race but that wasn't his intention.  
Neil: That's right. There no way a boy like me can swing a ball all the way to Merry Mountain.

But the baby didn't care whether it was an accident or not so long as she got her revenge. She holds her bow and aims an arrow at Neil. However, before she could shoot Mario and Luigi block her path so that she doesn't hit her target.

Mario: If you want to get to Neil, you have to go through us Baby Peach.  
Luigi: T-That's right. We're not s-scare of anything.  
Baby Peach: Ok.  
Mario Bros.: What?

The infant begins to fire her arrows at the Mario Bros. who responds quickly to the infant attacks.

Mario: Mama Mia!  
Luigi: Wh-wh-whoaoaoaoaaah!!  
Neil: Are you guys ok?  
Mario: Don't worry we're fine. Even though she can shoot an arrow very good babies get tired easily. 

The brothers dodge all the arrows the baby kept shooting until she stops because her arms were getting tired.

Luigi: What do you know you're right.  
Mario: I got a plan, you golfer say here while Luigi and I tried to find more information about the love arrows Baby Peach has. If we lucky will figure out a way to undo the mess.  
Helen: Why can't we go?  
Luigi: Someone has to make sure the baby does not move to that many places. We don't want your world to be in chaos because of her.  
Ella: You got a point.  
Mario: Just remember don't let her leave the clubhouse.

As Mario and Luigi exit the room Baby Peach was rested and begins to shoot her arrows again but this time at Neil.

Neil: If the Mario Bros. can dodge all those arrows easily so can I.

However, as he saw all the love arrows heading in his direction he notices that it was a lot compared to what the Mario Bros. have to dodge. As he begins to panic.

Neil: Ok, maybe I can't be like the Mario Bros.

Neil dodges all those arrows as best he could as he can't jump around as a famous red plumber could. The boy then runs away from the angry female cupid along with his friends as they are trying to dodge those love arrows aiming at them.

Buzz: Why did you have to hit a baby with the power of cupid?!  
Neil: How was I supposed to know that it would hit her on the head!?  
Helen: I think it's a bad time to argue about who fault this is and more about not getting hit!

As Baby Peach kelp shooting arrows while she didn't hit any of the four kids, it did hit everyone else in the clubhouse as the four kids seen some things they wish they can be unseen.

Kid: I love you, Sherry.  
Sherry: I love you too Kid.  
Buzz: That's doesn't seem that bad.  
Tiny: I never let you go Azalea.  
Azalea: Oh my Tiny.  
Buzz: Ok that is unexpected but...  
Joe: Kiss me, Gene!  
Gene: Did you even have to ask?  
Buzz: Stop! Just stop!

The four golfer watch as they saw some pairings that could happen and pairings that would happen due to the chemistry. From straight to bisexual, to even homosexual all the golfers in Marion Clubhouse were falling in love with the wrong person or not in the right way.

Buzz: I pretty sure she has shot everyone here, well except for us at least.  
Ella: How about we all split up? She can't follow us, all right?  
Neil: Hey that's not fair! We all know that she will only follow me. That's the only reason why she even here.  
Ella: But what happens if she doesn't? Besides, we if still chase you Buzz, Helen, and I could jump her if she doesn't see us.  
Neil: Fine. But this better work.

The four golfers decide to split up but like Neil predicted Baby Peach only chases after Neil. After running for about an hour Neil and the baby were tired of running but Neil notices something that might be useful. 

Neil: So that's how you fly. You wear that red heart backpack to fly like a cupid. Not only that but it looks like you running short on arrows too.

Baby Peach didn't care as she pulls out an arrow as was about to shoot Neil. As she shot the arrow Neil dodge it and it seems like Neil got her to where he wants Baby Peach to be.

Neil: Ok guys! Now! 

Just then Ella, Buzz, and Helen jump to try and tackle Baby Peach. They thought that they caught the infant off-guard but none of them was expecting that Baby Peach to plan this. She quickly turns around to Neil's friend and shot something at them but it wasn't a love arrow. Instead, she shot a warp box at them cause Neil's friends to enter the box and disappear out of the building. She made a smug look at Neil and pointed her attention at Neil.

Neil: I didn't see that going. But still if that the best you got I can still dodge the remaining arrows you have left. 

Baby Peach decides to end this game once and for all as she pulls out ten love arrows and aims them at Neil.

Neil: Oh come on Peach that's all. I dodge twenty arrows one time and you going to just shoot ten. This is going to be super easy.

Baby Peach got so mad as she decides to pull out her last arrow as this one was different from the others. The one she put in the middle look a bit dangerous as it was glowing pink and was bigger compare to all of them. Seeing that causes Neil to dash away as Baby Peach follows him.

Neil: I can't avoid that big one!!

As she releases all the arrows at Neil begins to panic until he thought of a brilliant idea.

Neil: Oh right I could try to see if this works. 

Gaining enough distance from the baby he put the golf ball on the floor and grab a club hanging from the wall. He carefully aims for one of the arrows to hit the golf ball just like he did in the bunker. The ball hits one of the arrows as they bounce off against each other which causes all of them not to hit Neil. 

Neil: Yeah that works! How do you like that Baby...PEACH!!

Behind the baby was her adult counterpart with long flowing golden-blonde hair, large blue eyes, and dark blonde thin eyebrows. She wears a golden crown with two rubies and two sapphires, a blue brooch on her chest, and blue earrings. The outfit she is wearing is a pink tank top, pink shorts with white accents, white bobby socks, and some red-and-pink tennis shoes. The reason why Neil yell was because all the arrows that he deflected were now targeted at her.

Neil: Peach look out!!  
Peach: What?

However, the moment she turns around it was already too late. All the arrows including the big one made an impact on the princess. It made an explosion so big that the whole room was cover in pink smoke. Baby Peach was shocked to see she hit her future version of herself that she opens a window and fly out of the clubroom. As the smoke clears up Neil sees that the princess was on laying on the floor with her eyes close. The golfer ran through the messing clubhouse to check if the princess was all right.

Neil: Princess Peach! Wake up! Please wake!  
Peach: Neil...  
Neil: Thank goodness you're alright.

However, when the princess finally opens her eyes she was looking at Neil which causes her face to have a love-struck look on her face.

Peach: Neil.

She said Neil's name in an infatuated voice. Neil was completely confused about what goes on as the princess rush over to hug him.

Peach: Oh Neil! My knight in shining armor!  
Neil: Knight in shining armor what are you talking about?

She kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush and back away from the princess. He then questions why the princess was being so weird with him and quickly notice that it was due to all those love arrows that hit her.

Neil: Oh that's right it's because of those love arrows. You fall in love with the first thing you see. And the thing she looks at was...me.  
Peach: Where you going?

Peach just tackles Neil as she pins him to the ground causing the boy to not move. 

Peach: You not going to leave me all alone and defenseless are you?  
Neil: What are you talking about? There people in this building that will protect you right.

However, as Neil look around everyone was either hugging or kissing each other to not care about anything else. Neil could believe how effective those love arrows really were as Peach gave light kisses to his cheek.

Peach: But you are the only one who checks on me to see if you're alright. So I going to reward you.  
Neil: With what?

As Peach lip her lips she then pecked away on his face as she left kiss marks all over his face. As Neil tried to escape he realized two things. One, this is the first girl other than his mom to kiss him. And two, for some reason Peach's kisses feel very good as he could think straight. When she finally stop Neil's face was a mess as kiss marks were all over his face.

Peach: Oh cute you really enjoy my kisses. Do you want to have an adult kiss, Neil?  
Neil: I...don't... Please...no...more...kisses.

Peach didn't care as she grabs a hold of his face and gave him one more kiss but this time on his lips. He can feel her tongue all in his mouth as it was touching his. He tried to escape the more she moves her tongue the more Neil felt tired. Eventually, everything felt dizzy as Neil could feel his legs or his arms. Finally, when Peach releases Neil from the intense kiss the boy faints as he couldn't take it anymore. 

Peach: Oh dear, look like you couldn't take any more of my sweet kisses. But I want to do some more stuff with you for a bit longer. What should I do?

She then thought about it and begin to smile as had a plan. The princess drag Neil to the center of the Marion Clubhouse as a beam of light that shapes like Mario's head surround them. Once then she begins to wipe the lipstick on the boy's face as all the golfers were in their own little romantic world to pay attention to them else wasn't paying any attention to anything. Once the princess was done cleaning Nate up they suddenly disappear and found themself in the Mushroom Kingdom. As she carries Neil to the castle a bunch of Toads came out to await her and to see what happen.

Blue Toad: Hello princess welcome back.  
Yellow Toad: I thought you had a golf match with Mario today.  
Peach: Something terrible came up which cause me to stop the match with Mario.  
Toadsworth: Something terrible? Is it due to that no good Bowser again?  
Peach: No the trouble was all caused by me.

The Toads just look at each other as they have no idea what their princess was talking about.

Peach: This boy got hit with the golf ball I swing during Mario and my match and now he won't wake up.  
Yellow Toad: That's terrible!  
Blue Toad: Why didn't you take him to the hospital?  
Peach: Because the world this boy comes from doesn't accept coins and since he got injure because of my I'm going to postpone all of my plans to personally nurse him back to help.

As the princess carries Neil up the stairs her loyal subjects were shock by Peach's decision.

Peach: I will never leave his side so I won't leave my chamber until he is healed.  
Toadsworth: You talking him to your chamber?  
Peach: That's right. My meals will be brought to my room but no one is allowed to come in.  
Toadsworth: Well if that's your decision your highness then we will do as you requested. Come on Toads back to work.  
Toads: Yes sir!

As the Toads continue their duty at the castle Peach begins to blush as she imagines all the things she was about to do to Neil. Meanwhile, outside of Marion Clubhouse Ella, Buzz, and Helen suddenly in some trees as they climb down and hear the loud sound of kissing outside the clubroom. 

Buzz: Well that's plan fail. I didn't think that baby would have something like that other than arrows.  
Helen: Hey guys it doesn't look like that box only does just warping people.  
Buzz: What do you mean?  
Helen: Lookup.

As Buzz and Ella look up they saw that time has changed as well. Before the sun was still up and the sky was blue but the sun was about to set and the sky is orange.

Ella: If we somehow went forward in time then I Baby Peach has hit Neil by now.  
Helen: And worse of all Mario and Luigi haven't come back to tell us how to fix this mess.  
Mario: There you guys are.

The golfers look as they saw the Mario Bros. walking toward them with Wario trailing behind.

Mario:: We were trying to find you guys for hours but all we saw was Bud making out with his desk.  
Ella: Sorry about that we were and...making out with his desk?  
Mario: Yeah he said that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Then the three kids shiver as they're disgusted about that thought. 

Luigi: Anyways it turns out the reason Baby Peach out those arrows was because of Wario.  
Wario: Hey I said I was sorry! I didn't think it would happen!  
Buzz: Well thanks to you everyone in the clubhouse is in a strange relationship with each other or an object.  
Wario: Don't worry kid this isn't the real love arrows that cupid use. Just the one in the Shake Dimension.  
Ella: The Shake Dimension?  
Wario: Yeah it a place I save when I got bamboozle off of a great treasure. But they let me keep everything I found so I wasn't too mad.  
Mario: (It wasn't a good idea for him to play golf the next day.)  
Wario: Anyway the love wars will make you fall in love with anyone or anything so long as it has a face, or in some cases a reflection of your face. However, according to Merfle, he said that effect isn't permanent and everyone should return back to normal in a couple of hours.

Just then they saw 

Lakitu MKTV: I can't believe I kiss the camera. Nobody washes that camera in years. Just the thought about it make me sick. I going back home to wash my mouth with soap.  
Luigi: I don't think you should go inside quite yet?

But Lakitu didn't listen as he went inside Marion Clubhouse. But he came back faster than a shiny shell as he threw up in the bushes.

Buzz: I don't want even want to know what that guy saw.  
Helen: Well that a relief. Everything should be back to normal by tomorrow.  
Wario: Told you well so long as she didn't use the big one.  
Ella: What if that happens?  
Wario: The big one still has the same effect as the small one but instead of hours the effects of the arrow will last for days.  
Mario: I hope Neil doesn't get hit by one of those.  
Ella: Speaking of which, where is Neil?

Meanwhile back at Peach Castle, two days have passed as Neil had countless pink kiss marks from the princess as they both are in the bed nake. Their clothes were all over the place as Neil could escape due to him being cuddle by Peach. 

Neil: I hope anyone someone finds how to return Peach back to normal soon.  
Peach: Oh my darling Neil. Why worry when the best is yet to come.  
Neil: Could we take a break at least?

She didn't answer Neil's question as Peach put the bed covers over them and the bed begins to shake and rock like it was alive. Baby Peach was outside the castle hearing the lustful moans from both Neil and Peach and she was satisfied with her revenge. She was a little upset that she accidentally hit her grow-up version of herself but out over it. However just as she was beginning to fly away something hit her in the back of her head that causes her to fall and hit the floor. When she recovered from the landing she got up to look and all she saw was a tennis ball. Baby Peach then look at the ball before she angry grab it as she saw who that ball belong to. 

Baby Peach: Clllaayyy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my surprise, this doesn't seem that graphic compare to my other stories. I don't know why maybe it due to the fact that these characters were part of my childhood so I don't want to ruin them. Who knows but the next story will be more interesting. Truce me.


End file.
